Cambios de caminos
by LDF1203
Summary: ¿que pasaria si hipo es rechazado por su tribu?¿que pasa si hipo deja la tribu?pasen a leer esta historia interesante(es mi primer fic)denle una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

Cambios de caminos

Era una noche tranquila en brek,todos dormian en sus casas tan tranquilamente que no se percataron de un...

Vikingo:¡ATAQUE DRAGON!(todos en sus casas salieron armados para el combate)

Estoico:(en casa aun)hipo no quiero que salgas de la casa¿escuchaste?

Hipo:pero...

Estoico:¿ESCUCHASTE?

Hipo:si escuche

Estoico:esta bien me voy tengo que ayudar a proteger el ganado(sale por la puerta de enfrente)

Hipo:(se escapa por la puerta trasera)no papá,no me quedare en casa sin hacer nada(va a la herreria)

Bocon:vaya a quien tenemos aqui

Hipo:hola bocon,¿me preguntaba si tienes alguna espada para mi padre?,me pidio urgentemente una.(mintiendole)

Bocon:si claro ten(le entraga una espada larga)

Hipo:gracias(se va con la espada al centro del pueblo)(pensando:tengo que matar a algun dragon)

CONTINUARAAA...

Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo es muy corto pero hare más largo,perdon por las faltas de ortografia y otra cosa que les quiero decir esta historia tiene un poco de HTTYD y assasins creed por si hay eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

hasta prontoooooo C:


	2. Chapter 2

Cambios de caminos

Hipo seguia corriendo por la plaza central del pueblo,pero no para buscar a un dragon,sino que para huir de uno.

Hipo:(corriendo de un groncle)no no no no deja de seguirme(asustado)

Hipo se tropieza y cae fuertemente contra el piso,el groncle estaba a punto de disparar cunado derrepente aparece astrid con los demas.

Astrid:(golpea al groncle con su hacha y se acerca a hipo con una mirada asesina)todo esto te parece una broma la guerra de nuestros padres se convertira en nuestra,decide de que lado estas.

Todos se marchan dejando a hipo solo en el suelo.

Despues de un rato hipo regresa a casa y su padre lo esperaba muy enojado en la chimenea.

Estoico:¿que parte de no salgas de la casa no entendiste?(enfadado)

Hipo:no salgas de la casa,sabes que no me quedare aqui sin hacer nada mas que escuchar toda la batalla que tienen afuera

Estoico:entiende que te digo que no salgas para protegerte y para que no armes un desastre

Hipo:puedo protegerme yo solo...

Estoico:no lo creo no puedes ni levantar ni un escudo...entiende que soy tu padre y es mi deber cuidarte

Hipo:entonces desearia que no fueras mi padre(completamente seguro de lo que hacia)y para asegurarte de que me puedo cuidar solo me marcho de la casa y de esta isla

Estoico:(estaba adolorido con esas palabras tan frias de hipo)entonces si puedes cuidarte solo deja la tribu y vete inmediatamente no quiero volverte a ver

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaa

se que escribo capitulos cortos pero intentare subir cada dia,nuevamente pido perdon por las faltas de ortografias y dar la gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

david94:muchas gracias por tu comentario ayuda muchisimo.

los que quieran dar consejos para la historia bienvenida sea cualquier ayuda es importante para mi.

graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

chao chao.


	3. nota importante

nota

aviso:chicos y chicas les tengo que decir que por un tiempo no podre subir capitulos en esta historia por que tengo que cambiarme de casa,espero que me comprendan y si haré los capitulos mas largos eso es seguro.

bueno eso es todo lo siento nuevamente por lo de no subir caps pero pronto lo haré.

chao chao


	4. Chapter 3

Cambios de caminos chapter 3

Hipo:claro que me ire,peroantes debes decirle al pueblo de mi renuncia a la tribu(totalmente seguro,queria ser alguien no un pescado parlanchin)

Estoico:(triste)esta bien sera hoy...ahora mismo(destrozado pero no podia perder su postura de lider)

En el gran salon todos estaban reunidos esperando noticias del jefe

Estoico:vikingos debo decirles algo muy importante,mi hijo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III se marchara de berk para siempre,esa fue su decision

Vikingos:¡siiiiiiiiiiii!el inutil se vá(felices)

Estoico:silencio,por lo que nombro a Patan Mocoso futuro heredero de la tribu de berk

Vikingos:muy bien estoico tomaste una buena decision nombrando a patan heredero y no al inbecil(muy felices)

Hipo ya habia escuchado suficiente como para darse cuenta que aqui no lo querian,asi que salio del gran ¿que haces aqui?(salon,pero no iba solo corriendo llego...

Hipo:¿astrid? ¿que haces aqui?(confundido)

Astrid:solo te acompaño al puerto para que te marches

Hipo:y dime algo antes de que me vaya¿tienes novio?

Astrid:bueno eh...(no sabia que decirle,empezaba a soltar algunas lagrimas)

Hipo:dime o es que no me quieres decir porque si es asi no lo digas...(fue interrumpido por astrid)

Astrid:es...Patan(lo dijo llorando)

Hipo:(se quedo sin palabras,nunca penso que estaria ocn alguien y menos su primo)

y asi siguieron el camino al puerto,callados hasta que llegaron al barco de hipo

Hipo:bueno creo que es el adios(apenado,pero ya no se podia echar atras)

Astrid:antes de que te vayas tengo algo que darte(saca un collar con la letra A)

Hipo:(sorprendido)gra-gracias lo llevare conmigo siempre,lo juro(y se fue dejando atras todo,su tribu,su familia y a astrid)

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

bueno espero que les guste este capitulo es un poco mas largo pero no es todo luego viene lo mejor,nuevamente como siempre perdon por las faltas de ortografia y espero que les haya gustado.

PD:luego respondere comentarios

hasta entonces chao chao


	5. Chapter 4

Cambios de caminos chapter 4

hipo seguia su viaje por el oceano,para hipo era realmente aburrido navegar y navegar,hasta que un barco con bandera negra con un simbolo raro y una calavera en el centro cuando un hombre le abla su piel era negra y vestia como pirata...

hombre:¡detengan el barco!(el barco se coloca al lado de hipo y le grita)¡naufrago en el agua!¡subanlo!(ordeno)

le arrojan unas cuerdas a hipo el las tomo y lo subieron a bordo...

hombre:vaya niño nose como sobreviviste solo en esa barca(serio)

hipo:si y tu ¿quien eres?(curioso)

hombre:ah cierto,me llamo adewale y soy el oficial de cubierta del JACKDAW(mostro el barco)

hipo:¿jackdaw?

adewale:si asi se llama el barco que el capitan le puso

hipo:¿quien es el capitan?(tenia curiosidad por saber)

adewale:cierto te lo voy a presentar,sigueme(va hacia el timon)

hipo:(lo sigue hasta un hombre que vestia una tunica y tenia 2 espadas,4 cosas raras puestas,y unas dagas atadas en las 2 manos)

hombre:hola debes ser nuevo aqui me llamo edward kenway y soy el capitan del JACKDAW y ¿tu debes ser?...

hipo:yo soy hipo y un gusto conocerte

edward:igualmente¿de donde vienes?

hipo:de berk es una isla que usualmente es atacada por dragones y marginados

edward:¿dragones y marginados?pense que los dragones se habian extingido

hipo:pues no y ¿que son esas 4 cosas que tienes?

edward:se llaman pistolas y estas son hojas ocultas(saca las hojas de las manos)

hipo:(O_O)wao...es asombroso(sorprendido)

edward:y ¿adonde te diriges?

hipo:yo nose...donde me lleve el camino(deprimido)

edward:pues me dirigo a florencia a ver cosas del trabajo(no dijo que un asesino)

hipo:aahh...pues ¿me puedes llevar alli?(curioso por ver ese lugar)

edward:claro

hipo y edward fueron charlando todo el viaje,edward le explicaba cosas que hipo no sabia e hipo tambien le conataba cosas a edward...

edward:bien ya llegamos y por cierto ven a este lugar dile al hombre que esta alli que vas de mi parte(le da un papel con una direccion)

hipo:gracias y adios gusto en conecerte(se despide de la mano)

edward:digo lo mismo(tambien le da la mano)

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

perdon por haberme olvidado de publicar se que me odian pero no se enojen que la historia sigue,nuevamente pido perdon por las faltas de ortografia y les mando un saludazo a todos

chao-chao


	6. Chapter 5

Cambios de caminos chapter 5

Hipo se dirigia a la direccion que le habia dado edward antes irse,el le dijo que tuviera cuidado con los guardias borgia que rondaban.

Cuando llego se encontro con una casa grande(igual a una mansion)y en la reja decia"mansion dovenport"donde habia una especie de boton lo cual hipo presiono...

Hipo:(presiona el timbre)...

hombre:¿buscas a alguien niño?

hipo:si estoy buscando a una persona que me dijo edward llamada...(saca el papel)Connor

hombre:soy yo,Connor kenway y edward es mi abuelo(abre la reja)

hipo:aah...perdon me llamo hipo horrendo abadejo III y...

Connor:no digas mas te mandaron aqui para ser un asesino¿verdad?

hipo:¿que?un...asesino

Connor:si...entra para explicarte(entra a la casa)

hipo:esta bien

Connor:los asesinos luchamos contra los templarios y por la paz yla libertad¿entiendes?

hipo:si...algo

Connor:bien ven conmigo(dijo saliendo a un pasadizo oculto)

hipo:¿a donde vamos?(seguia a connor)

Connor:al gremio de los asesinos(respondio)

hipo:ok...

cuando Connor e hipo llegaron entraron a una sala donde habian 4 personas...

hipo:edward(sorprendido)

edward:hola hipo(viendo feliz a hipo)

hipo:¿eres un asesino?

edward:si

Connor:hola abuelo

edward:hola nietecito(sarcasmo)

Connor:bien,hipo te presento a Altair Ibn-La'Ahad

Altair:gusto

hipo:igual(se inclina)

Altair:levantate jovencito(le hace una señal)

hipo:(se levanta)

Connor:el es el libertador de italia Ezio Auditore De Florencia

Ezio:hola chico un gusto conocerte

hipo:hola(de nuevo se inclina)

Ezio:de pie amigo no es necesario eso

Connor:y ella es aveline de grandpré

Aveline:hola guapo

hipo:(sonrojado)hola

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

se que me demore pero es que tenia que averiguar mas y de verdad lo siento,nuevamente les pido perdon por las faltas de ortografia y de antemano gracias a los que leen y comenta son mi inspiracion

hasta entonces chao-chao


End file.
